RWBY:Extermination
by Shadowchief117
Summary: AU (Based after RWBY Episode 16 and Doctor Who Series 4 "Journeys End") It has been 2 days since the events of "Black and White" and things have returned to normal for RWBY. But Vale is about to be thrown into conflict with an evil enemy like no other, and it will change the world forever! (Contains Violence, Character deaths and War)
1. Chapter 1:First Contact

Vale, it was always quiet on the seventh day. All of the local businesses were closed to rest and most people were enjoying the time off.

_Stupid homework! I'd rather face a Nevermore without help than find some kind of rare root for Professor Peach!_ Ruby was bored; even Weiss falls asleep in Professor Peach's classes about mixtures and plants. _I'm becoming a Huntress, not a Botanist! I'm not gonna kill a Beowolf with a Daffodil!_ She stopped in the Bakery, buying a cookie. She tried getting the Bakers attention but his eyes were fixed on the holographic screen. She coughed but he was still hypnotized by the screen.

"EXCUSE ME!" She bellowed, the old man almost fell of his stool in surprise. He didn't know whether to be angry or surprised.

"Sorry miss, I didn't notice you. What ya buying today?" He asked.

"Just this please." Ruby said, holding the cookie she picked up "Oh and sorry for scaring you."

"Nope, it's my fault, Sorry I didn't notice ya. It's just hardly anyone has been in today and I've been distracted by the recent craziness happening"

"What's happened, another robbery?" Ruby asked, looking to the old Baker who was still looking at the screen.

"Didn't ya here kid, some kind of meteor shower happened last night. Apparently one of them hit a cargo train." The old baker explained. "I'm probably wasting ya time kid, aren't you a huntress?"

"Um, kind of. I'm attending Beacon Academy." Ruby replied, unsure of why the man was asking.

"Why didn't ya say so?" The Baker said joyously "That cookie will be half price. Hunters and Huntress discount."

"Thanks sir!" Ruby said with glee as she handed over her Lien. She headed outside with a skip in her step. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._ Ruby thought as she walked towards the forests.

Suddenly, A Bullhead flew over her, the deafening turbines blowing the trees as they passed. Ruby looked up to see the insignia on the door; she had seen it two days before when they had found Blake after her and Weiss's argument. _The White Fang._ Ruby wasn't sure what to do. Should she call her team or go after them herself?

She took a moment to think until she pulled out her scroll and contacted Weiss. The devices screen then showed the white haired girl, sitting in their dorm room.

"Ruby, what is it? You better not be asking for help again because I already told you, I'm not going into that forest again!" Weiss hissed, as she showed her displeasure with an annoyed face.

"There's no time Weiss! Just get everyone to come to the forest now, its super urgent!"Ruby yelled, leaving no time for Weiss to reply as she placed the device back into her pocket and ran towards the forest.

* * *

Roman was in a fouler mood than usual. It was bad enough he had to work with the White Fang again after that failure at the docks, but now he was being threatened by Cinder and her two weirdoes'. _At least this job will be easier for these freaky faunus than the last one. _He thought, the train had already crashed in the forest and there were no survivors. It was easy pickings, boring but easy.

The Bullhead landed next to the train tracks, the train had been taken off the tracks entirely and was on its side.

"Okay you animals, I want that train picked clean of dust!" Roman ordered "I don't care whether you have to sweep up a broken vial, bring me every last grain!" The White Fang members grudgingly followed his orders. Overhearing one of the members muttering, he lifted his cane and pointed it at the White Fang members feet and fired, launching it into the air as it landed against a tree. "I don't like you too but you do as I say!"

As the faunus stood up, his eyes were fixed on a certain point. "Sir, over there!" he shouted before he ran into the tree line. Roman followed cautiously as the faunus continued to go deeper into the forest. The White Fang member stopped in amaze and fear whilst Roman finally caught up to him.

"What's wrong with you? Did you need a walk or somethi..." Roman stopped talking once he saw it. It was a strange giant disk with a bronze colour, it was larger than any sort of aircraft he had seen. It was damaged and burnt from the impact. Roman couldn't think of any way to describe it other than his pale, confused face. He noticed an opening into a possible interior.

"You!" Roman barked as he pointed to the faunus."Get everyone over here now!" The White Fang member nodded then ran back towards the train.

Roman smiled. "Well hello sweetheart..."

* * *

Ruby had managed to reach the Bullhead by the train wreck. It was strange, usually the pilot stayed to guard it but there was no sign of it. Cautiously, she crept over to the derailed train. No one was here as well. Ruby was confused, _This isn't right _she thought _They had the perfect chance to take all this dust, but they're not here._

All of a sudden, Ruby felt a slap on her back which knocked here over. Turning around, she saw Weiss, Blake and Yang Their faces a shade of red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame.

"Where were you?" Weiss furiously shouted. "Why didn't you wait? You could've died or be captured!"

"Relax Weiss, I'm fine" Ruby said, trying to calm her down. "Look, no one's here."

Weiss and Yang looked around the cart with a look that suggested she found this train familiar. "This is definitely a Schnee Dust Company train, look at the bottles."

Blake had a look of concern on her face, as if something had turned out completely wrong.

"This is bad. The White Fang would usually have the dust by now. Something's wrong"

Yang was about to speak before she was cut off by screams and explosions. Team RWBY immediately ran in to the forest, following the sound of the commotion. Running through the tree line until they saw two figures running towards them. One of them was wearing a white coat with a red lining and a bowler hat on top of his ginger hair. The girls immediately recognised him as from their previous encounter with him and prepared their weapons.

"Oh just great!" Roman yelled when he saw the girls. "Just run!" He was uncharacteristically out of breath and genuinely scared. The White Fang member was following behind him, he was tired and muttering "Oh dear god, please save me!

Suddenly, a beam of light hit the White Fang member in his back from above. He screamed in pain as a light flashed around him, causing an effect which showed his skeleton before he fell to the floor. Blake immediately ran over to him to check his pulse.

"He's dead." Blake shouted. She was terrified, all of them were. They had never come across something like that. A metallic screech began to get closer.

"We should hide!" Blake said as they ran back into the tree line, making sure that they weren't seen by what was coming. Their faces shared a look of terror as they stared at it, silence reigned until Yang whispered "What in the world is that?"

Descending from the sky was a metal creature, it had spheres covering its body up until it reached its middle where it had some sort of gun barrel and what looked like a toilet plunger for arms. Going further up the body, it had some form of vents until it reached the dome. The dome had two lights on either side with an eyestalk protruding from its front.

"HUMAN LIFEFORM EXTERMINATED!" Screeched the creature in a horrid, harsh machine like voice. Slowly, another descended next to it.

"EXCELLENT!" It said "PREPARE ALL DALEK UNITS FOR BATTLE PROTOCOL!"

Slowly, Ruby aimed Crimson Rose at the creature on the left. She got at a perfect angle then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet towards its eyestalk and carefully hitting it in the middle of the tube that helped it stay attached. Upon impact, the eyestalk was snapped into two pieces. It sent the creature into a loud, painful scream.

"DALEK DAMAGED, REQUESTING ASISTANCE!" It screamed. Its dome was spinning around and it was moving uncontrollably.

Ruby dashed towards the other one whilst Yang screamed at her, demanding she came back. But before she could reach it, the creature noticed her. It spun around and aimed its weapon at her.

"ACTIVATING CAPTURE MODULE!" It screeched, as it shot Ruby. Slowly she collapsed, dropping Crimson Rose onto the ground as she fell. TAhe creature moved closer to her.

"REQUESTING EMERGENCY TRANSMAT SHIFT!" Screeched the creature. Only seconds after, a light engulfed them and once it disappeared, so did the creature and Ruby.

"RUBY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang screamed in anger as she attempted to reach her sister in time. But she was too late to stop it from taking her sister, she collapsed to her knees and burst into tears. Blake and Weiss slowly walked up to her to comfort her. They had never seen Yang get upset, let alone cry. Yang had always been the tough one who would never break down, no matter what happened. Blake tried to place her hand on Yang's shoulder, only to be pushed away. Weiss clenched her fist as she picked up Crimson Rose and walked over to the injured creature, pushing it over. She slowly raised the scythe and began to violently slash at the creature, screaming at it as she attacked.

"YOU MONSTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Blake quickly ran over to Weiss, taking Ruby's weapon away from her as she attempted to calm Weiss down. Even without a weapon she continued to attack it, no matter how much it hurt her. Blake eventually stopped her but not before Weiss's knuckles were bleeding.

"What the hell are you?" Weiss whimpered to the creature, as a tear rolled down her face. "Don't you realise what you have done?"

"YES" Said the creature in an injured voice. Blake and Weiss could tell that it was laughing. "I HAVE IGNITED THE FLAMES OF WAR, THE DALEKS SHALL REIGN SUPREME!" It began to laugh in its maniacal machine tones.

Blake had reached her limit, she left Weiss's side and unsheathed Gambol Shroud, holding it above the creature's torso and preparing to strike.

"If its war." Blake said in a cold, bitter and angered tone."You have it!"

She plunged the blade into the creature, ending it's laughing...


	2. Chapter 2:It Begins

Two days later...

Weiss could see the changes happening in Vale, they were as clear as glass. More police officers were patrolling the city streets, they wouldn't say what was going on. Ruby was still gone, no one had tried to go and rescue her from those things, those Daleks. She knew it was going to get worse before it got better, more people were "Disappearing" in the forest and no train has gone on the forest route. She wanted to say something, it was driving her to the brink of insanity and she could not bear it. Even with her problems she could only think of how Yang was taking it. Yang had not spoken for days, she was refusing to eat and she constantly lashed out at anyone in anger. No one was safe if they angered Yang, she even started lashing out at Jaune if he asked about Ruby's whereabouts. Ozpin decided that it would be best if Yang stayed in their dorm, sticking with the cover story that Ruby was ill and Yang was taking care of her. But that was what was killing her, all she did was sit on her bed holding Crescent Rose like a mother holds her child. Blake promised to take care of her but it was too much for her, Yang would not listen to her no matter what she said.

She hated it, hiding what really happened. Ozpin had made them promise that they keep this a secret and in return, he will find out what happened. But Ozpin hadn't done anything to find Ruby.

She thought back to what that monster said that night.

"I HAVE IGNITED THE FLAMES OF WAR, THE DALEKS SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"

If this was war, would it even matter if they kept the secret?

Then, as she continued to walk back to Beacon, something happened. Her scroll activated, she was receiving a message but so was everyone on the street. At the same time.

She was about to see what it was until she looked at a screen in the store next to her.

Her fears were confirmed...

* * *

Blake was exhausted, she was awake all night making sure that Yang didn't do something stupid. She feared for her partner's health and wished that they never went into the forest.

_Damn it Ozpin_ She thought, _You said that you would find her, but she is still gone._ Blake had seen friends die when she was part of the White Fang, but she had never seen it cause this much of an effect because the White Fang members believed it was for the "Greater Good". Her thoughts then switched to another person, her old partner Adam Taurus. Despite how he was during the train robbery, despite any of the White Fangs aggressive actions, she hoped that they were OK.

Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she and Yang's scrolls received a message at the same time. She quickly ran over to the Scroll and picked it, hoping for good news.

"Weiss!" She said in a hopeful tone, hoping for it to be her teammate. But she was deeply terrified by the voice that was calling...

Her fears were only increased when she heard it being broadcast over the school speakers.

"Dear God no..."

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office, drinking his coffee. Glynda was standing by him, using her scroll to monitor the school grounds. Both of them were determined to find out what was going on, Ruby's disappearance was their main concern but they knew that this had been going on ever since that meteor shower.

"There is still no sign of Miss Rose according to the authorities, I just hope her sister doesn't do anything foolish." Glynda told Ozpin, she felt guilty that they hadn't found her yet. She had known that Ruby would rush into fights ever since she had met her on the night of the Dust store robbery, but she knew Ruby thought that she would just be fighting Torchwick again. "Professor, are you awake or have you fallen asleep whilst drinking your coffee again?"

"Don't worry Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin replied in his usual calm manner, she hated the fact he was calm at a time like this. "I made a promise that I would find Miss Rose."

Glynda had had it with him. No matter how many times she notified him about the status on this crisis, she would get the same reply and he would continue to sip his coffee.

"Damn it Ozpin, you haven't done anything to help find Ruby Rose!" Glynda roared in a furious tone. "Her sister is refusing to eat and you are just sitting here looking at a screen and drinking coffee!"

Ozpin slowly put his mug down and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the message alerts of their scrolls. Slowly, they both picked up their scrolls and listened to the message.

Glynda was confused by it, wondering what it meant, but judging by Ozpin's fearful look in his eyes, she could only tell that it had a grim meaning.

The matter only got worse when it began relaying over the school speakers.

"Sir, what does it mean?" Glynda asked with a tinge of fear in her voice. She saw that Ozpin had walked over to the balcony, tightly gripping the handle of his cane.

"It means the very thing we feared Glynda." Ozpin replied with unmistakeable fear in his voice, he rarely called her by her first name.

"We are at war."

* * *

All over Vale, only one word was heard and repeated. A very word that placed fear in to the hearts of men, made mothers hold their children closer than they ever had and forced even the strongest of warriors to cower and cry.

This word was announced by a horrid, metallic screech that signalled deaths arrival. No one would be safe, no matter where they hid. This word signalled the end of days.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Weiss immediately began running towards Beacon, she knew what was coming and she was determined not to face it again. She had never been more terrified in her life, she could not help herself from bursting into tears as she ran. She had faced plenty of Grimm but she knew what these creatures were capable of. She had watched her partner, her friend get attacked by one of these monsters and be captured. She shouted to everyone else it the street, pleading with them to run and hide. They followed her instructions as they ran into their homes, hoping that their doors and locks will protect them. She felt sorry for them, knowing that it would not help. She continued to run until it suddenly got darker. Something extremely large was eclipsing out the sun.

Weiss slowly turned around as she slowly looked upwards. She saw a large bronze disk approaching Vale at an alarming speed, Hundreds of Daleks and strange aircraft flooding out from it as they spread out all over the city. She once again ran, ignoring the explosions and screams as she ran. She could not bear the thought of all those people who were dying, she could not help them. One of the aircraft flew above her, firing on the building next to her. Weiss is knocked of her feat as the shockwave sends her across the street, she slams into the ground and cries out in pain. Slowly, she turns onto her front and pushes herself up. Once she was up, she clenched her arm in pain as blood draining from it. A large shard of glass was lodged in her arm and was causing her excruciating pain, she could not remove it without causing herself a worse injury. She began to run faster than she ever had, still holding her shoulder. She turned her head, only to get a brief look at what was emerging from the smoke. A metal monster slowly approaching, screaming the same word over and over again in its horrible, metallic voice.

The Dalek was approaching her, and all she could do is run.

* * *

Blake immediately sprang into action, running out of her dorm and towards team JNPR's dorm. She banged on the door three times before Jaune opened it.

"Blake, what the hell is going on?" Jaune asked as Blake pushed past him. Pyrrha was standing at the window acting as a lookout whilst Ren was sitting on the bed with Nora, comforting her. She was the most terrified out of all of them, she was fearful of what could happen next like the rest of them.

"There's no time Jaune." Blake replied. "Get your weapons and tell everyone to get out of here now!" Jaune immediately picked up his shield and sword and threw Pyrrha her weapons, they both ran down the corridor to alert the other students.

"Ren, grab yours and Nora's weapons and get you and Nora out of here now!"Blake ordered, running over to the window to see the Dalek saucer floating above a burning Vale. She feared for Weiss's life, she had left Myrtenaster in their dorm when she left earlier.

"Don't worry Blake." Ren replied, grabbing his guns and Nora's hammer as he guided Nora out "I'll take care of her."

Blake nodded in response before running back to their dorm to get Yang, only to see here blonde partner climbing out of the window with Ember Celica on her arms and Crescent Rose on her back. Blake tried shouting out to her teammate, fearing that she would do something stupid. Yang only replied with a determined smirk and a short message.

"Don't worry." Yang said in a cheerful tone. "I'm gonna save her."

She dropped from the window as Blake tried to call out for her. An explosion rocked the building. Blake quickly ran over to her bookshelf and grabbed Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster before running out of the dorm room. She immediately ran down the corridor, heading towards the courtyard. She was close before she was pushed down by team CRDL, who were as scared as she was. Getting back onto her feet, Blake began her last sprint before she heard something.

"Help me!" A soft voice cried out from behind a door. Blake ran over and cut the lock, releasing the occupant inside. It was Velvet, the small girl was terrified and shaking.

"Thank you." She said. "The lock was jammed and I couldn't get out."

Once again, the building shook. The Daleks screeching began, beginning at the exit but gradually coming closer. Blake grabbed Velvet's hand and ran down the corridor. She pulled out her scroll and contacted Jaune, hoping he will answer. The small screen sprung to life and she heard Jaune's voice.

"Blake, is everything OK?" Jaune asked, he was out of breath and tired.

"Listen Jaune, get everyone to the cliff." Blake ordered, more determined than ever. "The courtyard isn't safe."

She and Velvet once again began to run towards the courtyard, avoiding any threats. Explosions rocked the school and the screeching of the Daleks grew louder. This was war and no one was safe. She hoped that team JNPR has made it. Suddenly, the ceiling above her collapsed. Blake only had the time to push Velvet out of the way of the shower of rubble.

Blake closed her eyes, preparing for the end as the rubble fell on top of her...


End file.
